


Fishsuna

by Danksuna



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danksuna/pseuds/Danksuna
Summary: Charlotte was just looking for a quick buck but she ends up finding a trapped mermaid. Now what will Charlotte do with her rare catch.
Relationships: Charlotte/Setsuna (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently there is something called MerMay, so this is part of that now.  
> I will continue this just wanted to post something shorter as I'm working on other fics at the same time.  
> Hope yall enjoy this.

It’s another ordinary workday, an orc named Charlotte marches up and down the beaches. The morning tides roll in and out bringing in fresh seaweed and driftwood. Effortlessly she drags a large wooden cart behind her. The cart is full of debris, chunks of metal, and shells. It is a simple, tough, safe but ultimately underwhelming job especially in terms of pay. Charlotte lives off of the fickle waves, but it beats risking her life as a mercenary. 

Sweat drips down Charlotte’s brow; the sun is relentless against her emerald skin. 

In the distance is a large pile of debris, maybe the wreckage of a ship washed to shore. Charlotte hurries over and finds a mess of rotted wood. Charlotte gets a large stick and pokes at it, the wood is soft and spongy, eaten up by years of barnacles. A complete dud. 

_Smash!_

Charlotte crushes the pile with her fists, shaking the ground below her and sending sand everywhere. Charlotte growls. 

“Ayy… ya… help…..” Charlotte hears a muffled voice coming from somewhere. Charlotte scans the desolate beach seeing nothing but the voice calls out again. 

“Help please…” Charlotte hears the voice coming from some tidepools by some sharp jagged rocks, and she follows the voice there. 

The tide pools are abundant with life, little pink and purple crabs run away as Charlotte approaches. Sea Urchins, and sea stars pulsate on the uneven spiky terrain. Charlotte looks around the tide pools but there is no one to be found. 

_Maybe I imagined it…._

Charlotte shrugs and grabs a clump of mussels clinging to the rocks. A meal for her efforts. Charlotte opens her mouth to reveal an impressive lower mandible with large bone crushing fangs. She bites into one of the muscles crunching the shell easily in her mouth, but as she’s hunched over she spots someone. Submerged in a small tide pool is a sleeping mermaid tangled up in a mess of nets. Charlotte spits out the shell fragments and goes to her. 

The mermaid is about eight feet in length, with a fleshy muscular teal colored tail. The top half of her is pale and slim. 

_She’s a noodle._

Charlotte finds herself mesmerized as she stares at her underneath the water’s surface. She’s pretty but Mermaids are rare and visions of gold gleam in Charlotte's eyes. 

“Please….” The mermaid weakly reaches up to Charlotte before falling unconscious. Charlotte reaches into the water, it's hot and evaporating quickly. 

Charlotte cuts the net and pulls the mermaid out of the water, her skin is metallic feeling and cool to the touch. Charlotte’s hands slip and slide all over her body as Charlotte struggles to get a grip.

_Plop!_

The Mermaid slips out between Charlotte’s arms back and falls onto the rocks with a heavy thud. 

Charlotte groans, “Dammit I got to bring the cart over here”.

* * *

Charlotte spends the rest of her day emptying out her cart and dragging the mermaid back to her house, A simple wooden shack on the outskirts of town. Despite the outside being unassuming the inside is full of many minor luxuries that Charlotte saved up for including an authentic ceramic bathtub, that Charlotte immediately dumps the mermaid into. In the tub the mermaid deeply sleeps, Charlotte takes a moment to admire her catch. Her skin glistens in ocean water with specks of shiny sand, but she’s drying out. Charlotte then hurries to her well and fills the tub with multiple buckets of water. Now exhausted Charlotte falls asleep next to the bathtub; her hands resting in the cool clean water with the mermaid. 

The day passes into night but eventually a constant sloshing wakes Charlotte up. Charlotte springs to her feet, fists raised ready for the worst. Though the mermaid keeps listlessly sloshing around in the tub.

“Uhhhh….. uhhhhh….. um. You're awake?!”, Charlotte puts down her fists. 

The mermaid stops and looks up at Charlotte, giving her a muted look of confusion. 

“How come I’m here? You should have pushed me out to sea?” the mermaid says while scanning Charlotte’s shack. 

“Uhh you were asleep, I couldn’t just let the predators get you,” Charlotte begins to sweat.

The mermaid closely observes Charlotte, “Thanks! Well I should get going”. The mermaid lifts herself up out of the tub and then falls onto the floor, flailing her tail around and dumping water all over. Charlotte quickly throws the mermaid back into the tub. 

“Thank you” the mermaid says. 

Charlotte takes a seat with a long huffed sigh. 

“I’m sorry human, but I should get going, someone will come looking for me”. 

Charlotte smirks, “They are going to come and get you? Up here really”. 

“Well someone always comes and finds me,” a worried look comes over the mermaid’s face. 

“Calm down… It’s late just try to get some rest and I’ll take you back tomorrow”

“Thank you stranger, I’m sure you will be rewarded too,” Those words bring a twinkle to Charlotte’s eyes. 

“Can I ask you your name, human? I would….” 

Charlotte cuts in, “I’m not a human, I’m uhh an orc, it's a different thing but my name's Charlotte”.

Setsuna places a hand on her chin, “Ohhhh, Charlotte that's nice, I always heard that humans were these tall pretty creatures, a rival to us mermaids”. 

“Oh really,” Charlotte rolls her eyes. 

“I just assumed, you seemed to fit the description”. 

“Oh” Charlotte tries to deflect the compliment. 

“I’m Setsuna, it’s nice to meet a kind land dweller like you,” Setsuna plops herself on the rim of the bathtub while extending a friendly hand. 

Charlotte gives Setsuna a friendly handshake, she looks the mermaid in the face while trying to not be distracted by Setsuna’s lack of modesty.

Setsuna’s face is pale but with tiny accents of blue fishy scales around her features. Setsuna’s hand is cold but softer than any piece of driftwood. 

“Do mermaids ever talk about Orcs?” Charlotte asks. 

“They say that Orcs are bloodthirsty fiends, with appetites for bloodshed and meat, they say that they are covered in hard grotesque skin rougher than a shark, and that their appetite for meat also rivals that of a shark, they also say Orcs….”

“ALRIGHT!... That’s enough huhhhh,” Charlotte takes a few steps away from Setsuna. 

“That’s just what they say, I’m sorry,” The two sit in silence for a brief moment. 

“Well when I return I will tell them that I met an Orc that was tall and pretty, I don’t know maybe we got humans and orcs confused,” Setsuna says with a shrug. Charlotte smiles, “Thanks, but please let's not talk about that”. Setsuna leans up to the side of the tub and rests her head, “What shall we talk about then?”. 

“Sleep,” Charlotte jumps onto bed in the corner of her shack. 

As Charlotte dozes off, Setsuna admires her new land dwelling friend. 

“That looks comfortable,” Setsuna says to herself as she falls asleep as well. 


	2. Getting By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setsuna convinces Charlotte to take a quick detour into town before taking her back to the ocean.

Charlotte rolls around in her bed in a sweaty haze. The shack is hot and humid baked by the midday sun. Charlotte's vision fades in, she looks across at Setsuna who is flipping through a book. 

“Hey!” Charlotte shoots up. “You're going to ruin the thing,” Charlotte grabs the soggy book. The pages are stuck together, and as Charlotte pulls them apart a few pages melt out of the book. “It made the shelf look nice,” Charlotte hands the book back to Setsuna. 

“Where are we?” Setsuna says looking at a map in the book. 

“Uhhh were,” Charlotte looks at the pages but the ink has faded. 

“We're right outside of town, the ocean is not too far either”. 

“How come you don’t live in town?” Setsuna asks. 

“You think I’m made of money,” Charlotte shrugs and smiles hiding the truth. Setsuna stares blankly, the sarcasm going over her head. 

“Well it’s also just easier, people don’t bother you out here, but I do pretty well for myself,” Charlotte then reveals a pouch and shows off its contents. A gold necklace, a jewel and a giant pearl. 

“This stuff I’m selling but I got the real good stuff hidden away,” Charlotte says with a confident grin. 

“Yeah that's kind of neat,” Setsuna says blankly looking elsewhere. 

“Unimpressed?”

“I don’t know, we find stuff like that all the time,” Setsuna gazes outside the window. 

“All the timeeeeeee?” Charlotte asks meekly. 

“Yeah constantly”. 

“You said something about a reward before, If that junk is falling down all the time maybe you can get me some,” Charlotte delicately asks her question. 

Charlotte sweats awaiting a response but Setsuna keeps staring blankly, Charlotte coughs. 

“Ohhh yeah, we can do that”. 

Charlotte shakes in restrained excitement, but Setsuna still is looking outside. Charlotte crouches next to Setsuna and the tub, “What are you looking at?”. 

“Land dwelling creatures are so interesting, those little things with the bushy tails, do they taste good?” Setsuna asks. 

“Squirrels? Naww too gamey, might as well eat wood,” Charlotte looks down at Setsuna, suddenly engaged. 

“Oh this is all new to you, but if you're interested, squirrels are not the way to go, If you want good food there is a really good spot in town”.

“Wow, can you show me?” Setsuna asks. 

“What?! Don’t you need to get back?”. 

“Maybe if we're really quick?”. Setsuna asks.

Charlotte tilts her head. 

“It would be really nice, I can make it worth your while”. 

Charlotte raises an eyebrow, “Hmmm, I’m not lugging around that bathtub so as soon as were done I’m taking you back where I found you“. 

Visions of treasure fill Charlotte’s mind, she looks over at Setsuna as she lets out an excited “Yay!”.

* * *

Setsuna sits in the back of Charlotte’s cart while she drags it into town. Setsuna’s tail is wrapped in moist cloth, while Setsuna wears one of Charlotte’s old hunting vests. It all hangs off Setsuna loosely. She looks around eagerly blown away by each bird and random passerby she sees. 

Charlotte drags the cart towards a small food stand with a long line. 

“I’ll be right back,” Charlotte drops the cart off and grabs an old candlestick from the back. 

As Charlotte waits in line Setsuna stares at her surroundings. Some children pass by playing with a ball, another cart pulled by a horse, a man in town then takes notice of Setsuna. 

He walks over and stands directly in front of Setsuna, “Where did you come from?”.

Setsuna looks up at the man, he is human, sweaty with a crust of sea salt. 

“Ummm,” Setsuna looks around, “I don’t know which way”. 

The man scans Setsuna noticing her scaly features. 

“She knows exactly where,” Setsuna points over at Charlotte, who is arguing with the guy behind the food stand. The gruby man takes the opportunity and peels the cloth revealing Setsuna’s tail. 

_Crack!_

Charlotte strikes the man in the head with the candlestick. The man collapses to the ground. 

“I knew you were the poacher that took my catch!” the man shouts as he clutches his head. 

“Get lost!” Charlotte continues to swing at the man as he crawls away. “Get out of here!” Charlotte yells, kicking the man one last time. 

“So was that like a frog?” Setsuna asks. 

Charlotte growls, “Let’s just get out of here, _sigh_ I almost forgot”. 

Charlotte goes over to the stand again candlestick in hand. The guy behind the counter immediately accepts the candlestick and gestures for her to leave. 

Charlotte returns with some meat and vegetable skewers and a bowl of ice cream. She gives them to Setsuna and makes a quick get away.

* * *

Setsuna and Charlotte then find themselves on the edge of town by a small pond. 

“So what do you eat down there?” Charlotte asks. 

“Hmmm,” Setsuna picks apart a piece of meat into shreds in her hands. 

“Do you know about seaweed?”.

Charlotte squints and nods at Setsuna. 

“Why is it warm?” Setsuna says, still kneading the meat in her hands. 

“Do you never cook meat?” Charlotte asks. 

“Like fish?... No you just eat the fish you know”

“I don’t know, but huh maybe I will give it a try”.

“Cold!” Setsuna shoves a finger into the ice cream. 

“Setsuna no! I have a spoon,” Charlotte reaches into the cart and pulls one out. 

Setsuna licks her finger, “Such a weird flavor”. Setsuna offers the ice cream to Charlotte. 

“Keep it,” Charlotte lounges back onto the cart. 

Suddenly the cart shakes, they are surrounded.

The frog-like fisherman has returned with a posse of other slimy guys, “Well well well…”. 

_Clunk!_

Charlotte strikes the man with a chunk of wood from her cart. As he falls to the ground, the posse jumps onto Charlotte, but she throws them off of her, starting a brawl between them. Setsuna watches as Charlotte then lifts one of the guys over her head and throws him into the pond. One guy then grabs Charlotte’s arms and pulls them back behind her, giving another the opportunity to punch her in the gut. But, he might as well have punched a log, with Charlotte’s stomach muscles easily deflecting his flurry of punches. Charlotte jumps backward slamming the guy grabbing her into the ground. 

The remaining posse then scrambles away realizing they have no chance, but then a town guard takes notice of the brawl. 

“Halt fiend! What is going on here?”. 

The slimy fisherman then crawls up to the leg of the guard, “She attacked us unprovoked, you got to stop her!”.

The guard draws his weapon, “Alright you're coming with me”. 

“What!? That's bullshit he started it,” Charlotte pleads. 

“She also poached my fishing traps!” 

The guy in the pond crawls out and nods backing up the fisherman. 

Charlotte then takes on a meek demeanor and grabs onto the guards arm, “Sir, he’s lying you got to believe me I was only defending myself”. 

The guard pauses, caught off guard by Charlotte’s flirtatious appeal, but he then grimaces noticing blood dripping off of her hair. 

The guard swiftly shackles Charlotte’s wrists. 

“What?! You're dead,” Charlotte lunges at the fisherman falling to the ground.

“What’s happening?” Setsuna asks. 

“Nothing! HUHHHHHH!” Charlotte struggles trying to force the shackles appart, “I’ll get out of this”.

The fisherman walks over to the cart with a disgusting twinkle in his eye. Charlotte's face goes beat red as her whole body flexes trying to get out of this. The guard then hits Charlotte in the back of the head knocking her out.

“On your way sir,” The guard waves to the fisherman as he throws Charlotte onto his shoulder. 

“What’s happening?” Setsuna asks the fisherman as he starts to wheel her away.

The fisherman snickers to himself, “I’m going to make so much money”. 

Setsuna’s calm is broken and she nervously fidgets in the cart, looking back to see that Charlotte is already gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read, hope yall had a great day.
> 
> I'm having fun writing this, I already got the next part planned somewhat but I'm writing more as I go. It's been fun writing this way.


End file.
